Their Day
by Goldylox62
Summary: Sequel to 'Wedding Preparations'. Don't have to read the first one to understand this one - however, I suggest that you do. I'm very proud of it!
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to my story, '_Wedding Preparations'_ this is the actual wedding – see I told you it wouldn't be called '_Wedding'_! Hope it's as well received as _'Wedding Preparations'_ – thanks again for all your reviews and stuff, muchly appreciated!_

**Their Day**

_Chapter 1_

Gwen opened her eyes, looked at the darkness pouring in through the windows and closed them again. She could get away with a few more hours sleep. Eventually, she had gotten used to the life as a noble, but she doesn't take it for granted – she never would. She could never forget the long, cold winters. Arthur was right.

Arthur. Today was the day. Her eyes snapped open – her wedding.

She jumped out of bed and looked around the room. Hanging on the changing screen in the corner, was her dress, designed by herself and Elena, her now extremely close friend since she arrived a few months ago to begin her bridesmaid duties. It turned out that Elena had a certain flair for designing gowns.

Gwen smiled and giggled excitedly. This was the day that she would marry the King of Camelot. He was hers; her Arthur. It was early – but she knew that Anna would be getting up soon, and that she also would be exceptionally excited.

Gwen decided to start getting ready without Anna; there was no way that she could go back to sleep now. She pulled on a blue silk dress that laced up at the front. She had ordered some dresses in this style early on in her engagement so she would be able to dress herself if needed – perfect for a time like now. She laced it loosely and quickly and slipped on some matching slippers that lay under the dress in the wardrobe thanks to Anna's efficient system; each gown had its matching accessories hung with it or on the shelf above it or lying under it. It made life a lot easier and it made Gwen wonder why she had never done that for Morgana's wardrobe.

She quickly scribbled a note to Anna in case she came in before she returned and gently padded down stairs to the kitchens. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into Merlin who jumped and banged his arm on the wall.

"Ow!" he yelped. Gwen giggled.

"Merlin! Where are you going?"

"Outside. You see, I thought that if anyone was out to destroy Camelot, they'd choose today when everyone's busy."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"Oh yes, so I'm going to talk to Kilgharrah and Aithusa to ask them to keep an eye out."

She stared at him, confused. "And they are?"

"Dragons."

She nodded mockingly. "Of course."

Merlin looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked.

"You've never met them have you?"

"Who?"

"The dragons."

"Sort of. The big one nearly killed me when it attacked Camelot."

"Oh yeah – sorry about that by the way."

Gwen giggled. "It's alright."

"Come on then." Said Merlin, tugging at her hand.

"What, now?"

"Yes, they won't hurt you."

"But it's my wedding day."

"And?"

"Merlin! I need to get ready!"

"Gwen, the ceremony isn't for another five hours!"

She stared at him, bewildered. "You really haven't got a clue have you Merlin?"

"Not really, now come on!" he said, pulling her down the hallway and toward the castle gates.

Merlin led Gwen through passages and down staircases, until they eventually arrived at a clearing in the forest just outside the castle. Merlin stepped out into the clearing, leaving Gwen closer to the trees, shivering. Merlin threw his head back and bellowed words that Gwen had absolutely no hope of ever understanding.

Silence. And then Gwen heard a distant beating sound, and two enormous dragons landed in the clearing in front of them. Gwen gaped.

"Merlin!" the smaller one exclaimed.

The larger one shot him a disapproving look. "Merlin." He nodded.

Merlin grinned. "I need you to do some scouting for me."

"Of course, Merlin." Said the smaller one.

"Can I ask the occasion?" the other one asked.

"The King's wedding. If any enemies were going to attack, they'd choose today."

"Agreed. And who is your friend?"

Merlin turned to look at Gwen.

"Oh, yes. Kilgharrah," Merlin said, gesturing to the larger dragon.

"Aithusa." Merlin gestured to the other dragon.

"This is Guinevere. The bride."

"Ah yes." Kilgharrah looked her up and down. "We have heard much about you, Guinevere."

"Hello." She squeaked awkwardly. "Merlin, I'd better be getting back."

"Yes, yes of course, Gwen I'm sorry." Merlin gushed. He turned to the dragons.

"I'll call later. After the ceremony."

The dragons nodded and took off from the ground, disappearing into the sky.

_Ok, so I know there's not actually any wedding yet, but it's coming honestly! It's in my head, I just need to type it up. Eventually._

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Gwen and Arthur getting ready for the wedding! There'll be links to the dresses at the end of the chapter I describe them in. Might be this one. Might be the next one. Who knows? Such fun!_

**Their Day**

_Chapter 2_

Gwen left Merlin at the kitchens, where she grabbed an apple and a piece of bread and hurried back up to her rooms, where Anna was pouring hot water into the bathtub. She looked up as Gwen entered and smiled at her.

'Morning, Gwen.'

Gwen smiled. 'Morning, Anna.' It had taken Anna some getting used to, but eventually it became second nature for her to address her mistress as 'Gwen' when they were alone – Gwen insisted that she was not a lady; she was Anna's friend.

'Do you want your bath now, or would you like something to eat first?'

'No, I'm good thanks, Anna. I'll have my bath now, and then we can start on my hair. It could take a while.' She said whilst gesturing to the mass of curls piled on top of her head, pointing in all directions.

Anna laughed. 'It's not that bad, Gwen.'

Gwen smiled mockingly and stepped behind the screen to prepare for her bath.

Meanwhile, Arthur was sat in his chambers, with his head in his hands. He sat up smartly when there was a knock on the door as it opened. Merlin walked briskly into his chambers and sat down opposite Arthur at the table. Arthur looked up at him expectantly. Merlin smiled brightly.

'So. How're you feeling?'

'Fine.'

'Really? You don't look fine.'

Arthur sighed. 'I'm just a bit, erm… uneasy.'

'Nervous?'

'No.'

They sat in silence for a few moments.

'Look, it's ok that you're nervous. You're about to get married. No matter how much you love her, and how happy you're going to be – it's a daunting affair.'

Arthur sighed. 'You're right of course. I'll be fine.'

'Course you will.'

Arthur visibly relaxed in his chair. 'How's Gwen doing?'

Merlin frowned. 'What makes you think I've seen Gwen this morning?'

Arthur laughed. 'I saw you dragging her away from the castle a while ago.'

Merlin frowned. 'What the hell where you doing up at that time?'

'It's my wedding day, Merlin, I couldn't sleep.'

'Ha! You must be nervous – I've never known you not to sleep through anything before!'

Arthur frowned mockingly. 'Yes, well… how is she?'

'Good. She seems fine –very excited, but she's just as nervous as you are. She just hides it better than you do.'

Arthur smiled. 'She's always been better at doing things than I have. Where did you take her anyway?'

'I took her to meet…' Merlin stopped, 'the gardens.'

'Meet the gardens?'

'Yes.'

'She's seen them.'

Merlin paused.

'Merlin, who did you take her to meet?'

'Nobody.'

'Merlin.' He said warningly.

'You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the morning of the wedding.'

'Merlin, where did you go?'

Merlin took a deep breath. 'I took her to meet the dragons. I bumped into her on my way.'

'Merlin!' Arthur exclaimed. 'What if they'd hurt her? What kind of best man puts the bride in danger on the morning of her wedding?'

Merlin threw his hands up defensively.

'Hey, she wasn't in any danger! I'm a Dragonlord, remember? I know what I'm doing!'

'Well, I still don't like it.'

'Oh, lighten up. What would Gwen say if she heard you carrying on like this?'

'Shut up, Merlin. Listen – you're the best man.'

'As far as I'm aware, yes.'

'Take this to Gwen for me.' Said Arthur and he went to his desk and picked up a parcel and a note that was lying there and gave it to Merlin.

'Alright – what is it?'

'Not yours.'

Merlin laughed. 'Alright, I get the picture. I'll take it to her.'

'Tell her to read the note first!' he yelled after Merlin's retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ooooh… this is where we find out what Arthur's got for Gwen! Yay!_

**Their Day**

_Chapter 3_

Merlin approached the door to Gwen's chambers and placed his hand on the door handle, but paused to think. He withdrew his hand from the door and knocked gently. Silence.

'Who is it?' Gwen called from the other side of the door.

'Me. Can I come in?'

'Erm… two minutes!'

There was a scuffle inside, and Merlin heard Gwen and Anna giggle before Gwen called, 'Come in.'

Merlin opened the door and frowned. Gwen was sat at her dressing table, wearing a dressing gown – her long wavy hair was let down to her waist and it was still wet. She had clearly just gotten out of the bath.

'Sorry Gwen. I could have come back later.'

'Oh it's fine.' She said lightly, a huge smile plastered across her face.

Merlin grinned. 'Could I honestly do anything today that would make you angry?'

Gwen's expression turned serious. 'You can make Arthur late. That would make me extremely angry.'

Merlin laughed. 'I won't I promise!'

'What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping Arthur?'

'I am! Here – he asked me to give you this.'

Gwen looked confused and took the package from Merlin's outstretched hand. Anna picked up a towel and began drying Gwen's hair.

'He says read the note first.'

Gwen stopped opening the parcel. 'Alright.'

Gwen neatly tore open the note and unfolded it eagerly.

_Guinevere,_

_I still can't quite believe that you agreed to this! Marrying me – there is absolutely no getting out of it now. Well, I suppose you could decide to leave me alone – I honestly think that I could never leave that alter without you by my side. You have absolutely no idea how long I have waited for today. Those few days I spent at your home were life changing. You spoke to me like no one had ever spoken to me before. In those few words, you changed the way I saw myself, therefore changing the way I look at life. I fear that if it weren't for you, Camelot would still be in the sorry state that my father had left it – and magic would still be outlawed. I suppose that even Merlin owes you thanks for that._

_The moment I kissed you before the joust, my mind was made up. Maybe, I didn't quite know that yet but you were the only one I could ever love. You are the only person who has made me feel like a normal man – not royalty. You can't begin to imagine how precious this is to me._

_I love you Guinevere - and I cannot wait for us to start our lives together as a married couple._

_You are everything to me, Guinevere – I have lived life without you, and I do not want to go back to that dark place. I love you and I am forever, entirely yours._

_I'll see you in a few hours._

_Arthur  
>xxx<em>

_Oh, and don't open the parcel until you're alone. X_

Gwen smiled and put her hand to her mouth, laughing gently. 'I love you too.' She whispered and tenderly opened a drawer and placed the parcel inside.

'Aren't you going to open it?' Merlin asked.

Gwen smiled cheekily. 'No.'

Anna smiled to herself and started to brush Gwen's hair. Merlin sighed and said, 'Well, I must get back to Arthur. I'll see you in a bit, Gwen.'

'Bye, Merlin.'

Merlin closed the door gently and hurried down the corridor.

Gwen stared at her reflection in the mirror, lost in thought. She sighed and straightened up, trying not to think about the little package in her drawer, but her fingers kept edging toward her drawer handle. Anna looked down and smiled, setting down the brush, making Gwen jump.

'I'm going to fetch some flowers for your hair, Gwen. I'll be back soon.' Anna said, hurriedly leaving the room.

Gwen watched her leave. 'Alright.' She called, and waiting for the door to close.

Gwen listened for Anna's footsteps to signal she'd gone down the corridor, and then threw open the drawer and took out the parcel.

She smiled with excitement and gently peeled back the wrappings held together by a small piece of string, tied in a bow. She unfolded the fabric to reveal a beautiful hair comb – it had diamond flowers scattered along the top that swirled in between each other. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery Gwen had ever seen – except perhaps, her engagement ring.

She looked down at the wrappings again and frowned. There was something else in the parcel – she reached down and picked it up. The white lace unfolded as she pulled it upwards, and Gwen gasped and dropped it as she realised what it was.

It was a single, white lace stocking, much like the ones that Morgana used to wear when she wanted to feel more confident than usual. She used to say that wearing fancy undergarments made her feel unstoppable, as if nothing could make her feel embarrassed or nervous. Of course, Morgana never married, so no one ever saw her undergarments. The stocking made Gwen feel exceedingly nervous.

Anna knocked gently and opened the door. Gwen stuffed the stocking into her still open drawer and turned around quickly. Anna smiled. 'Right, I've got roses, lilies and carnations. I got all cream ones - you didn't want different colours did you?'

'No, these are perfect.' Gwen looked at the flowers in Anna's arms. 'Erm… I don't know. We'll try all of them and see which are best.'

'Alright.' Anna put them down on the dressing table and gasped, 'Is that what Arthur sent you?'

Gwen smiled and picked up the comb. 'Yes. It's beautiful isn't it?'

'Absolutely gorgeous! Can I?' she asked, gesturing to the comb.

Gwen nodded and Anna picked it up, holding it in the light and turning it slightly.

She gasped again. 'Look how it sparkles! This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Except perhaps this.' She said, picking up Gwen's left hand and holding her ring next to the comb, sighing.

Gwen giggled, trying not to think about the stocking tucked safely away in the drawer.

There was a knock on the door. 'Gwen?'

'Yes come in.' she called.

Elena poked her head around the door, 'Hello.'

Elena and Leonora, with baby Samuel in her arms, entered the room, both already wearing their bridesmaid dresses. They were white with short sleeves that floated over their shoulders. Golden beading was embroidered onto the bodice, and scattered scarcely on the skirt. It hugged their slim frames and highlighted their pale skin tones, contrasting with Leonora's dark hair, and complimenting Elena's fair.

'You not ready yet?' Elena asked, sitting down heavily on the bed. Gwen smiled at her. Elena acted like the perfect lady when she had company, but when she was around friends she was 'Elena', just herself; lazy, clumsy and extremely eccentric.

'No.' Gwen smiled.

'Well we'd better get a move on then.' Said Leonora, gesturing to Elena to get off the bed, and took her place. She lay down on the bed, laying Samuel down next to her. Elena huffily got up and walked toward Gwen and Anna, 'What shall we do with your hair, Gwen?'

'We're going to pin the front parts up behind her head like this.' Said Anna, placing Gwen's hair as she spoke. 'And then, we can put some flowers in, or this.' She picked up the comb.

Elena gasped. 'That's beautiful! Where on earth did you get that?'

Gwen grinned.

'Arthur sent it to her this morning.' Said Anna.

'Oh Gwen, it's just beautiful! Nora, look at this!'

'What is it?'

Elena picked it up and gently carried it over to the bed. Leonora gasped. 'That is dazzling! I love it! I'll have to congratulate Arthur on his choice of gifts when I see him.'

'So I suppose we've established that I'm wearing that in my hair?' Gwen laughed.

'Of course!' exclaimed Leonora.

Elena frowned thoughtfully. 'What is it?' asked Gwen.

Elena walked back to Gwen and carefully slotted the comb into Gwen's long wavy hair, then picked up a rose from the table and pinned it under the comb, then another one next to that one, and another next to that.

Anna smiled. 'You're a genius.'

Gwen turned from side to side trying to see what she'd done. 'What is it? Does it look good?'

Anna smiled and held a mirror up behind Gwen's head. Gwen smiled. 'I love it. You are a genius.'

'I know.' Elena said, lightly. 'Now come here – rub some of this on your lips. It'll make them pinker.'

Gwen rubbed her lips together and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Yes – that's good.'

'You look beautiful, Gwen.' Said Leonora.

'Positively radiant!' Elena beamed. 'Arthur won't be able to believe his beautiful blue eyes!'

Gwen looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Alright,' she grinned. 'Let's put on my dress now!'

_Ok, here are the links to the dresses etc I've described in this chapter… copy and paste them into your browser because they don't work as a proper link._

_**Elena and Leonora's Bridesmaids Dress – **_

_Google 'house of fraser anoushka g louisa vintage mesh dress'_

_**Gwen's Hair Comb – **_

_Google 'debenhams jon richard vine vintage comb'_

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you are guys… Am on Christmas hols now, so I shall hopefully finish this chapter at least._

**Their Day**

_Chapter 4_

'Arthur. Arthur? Arthur!'

'What?' Arthur said, irritated.

'Do you want me to keep the rings with me, or should I put them over there for Geoffrey to pick up himself?'

Arthur thought for a moment. 'Give them to Geoffrey now, Merlin. I don't trust you entirely.'

Merlin smiled, 'Fine, I'll go find him.'

Merlin made to leave.

'Do you think she'll like it?'

Merlin stopped. 'What do you mean?'

'Gwen. Will she like it?' Arthur said, gesturing to the newly decorated hall.

Merlin smiled. 'Of course she will. The flowers are all her favourite ones, everyone's here, we look amazing… particularly me.'

Arthur laughed. 'Thanks – I guess you're right. She'll love it.'

Arthur stared into nothing. Merlin frowned.

'Are you alright?'

'What? Yes, yes I'm fine. Why?'

'You just seem… on edge.'

Arthur smiled at him. 'No I'm fine.'

'If you're sure.'

'Yes.'

'Alright then.' Merlin said, leaving to find Geoffrey.

Arthur frowned. He _was _nervous. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. It wasn't the fact that he was getting married that made him nervous – he had had plenty of time to come to terms with that – he was nervous about what would inevitably happen afterwards. Contrary to popular belief, he hadn't 'been with' every maid in Camelot before settling for Guinevere. Truth be told, Arthur had never been intimate with a woman, and he knew that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. 'Just focus on the wedding, Arthur. It'll be fine.'

Arthur was snapped out of his trance by guests filing into the hall. Arthur smiled as Lord Godwyn greeted him, 'Arthur!'

'Lord Godwyn! How are you doing?'

'I'm well, thank you. I trust you have looked after Elena during her stay?'

'Naturally. Have you seen her since you arrived?'

'No, she sent word saying that she'll see me in ceremony and that she's busy helping Guinevere. They have become good friends – I am glad about this, Elena needs a friend like Guinevere.'

'Well Gwen is the best friend Elena could have I assure you. Although I could be a little biased.'

Godwyn laughed and patted Arthur on the shoulder. 'I must say Arthur, you make a wonderful king, and as much as I miss your father, I know that he would never have even given Guinevere a chance.'

'I know. In that respect, I am glad he's not around to stop me, but that doesn't stop me wishing he was here to watch me get married.'

'He probably is, Arthur. I'm sure he's proud of you.'

'Thank you.'

Lord Godwyn moved toward his seat. 'Oh and Arthur, I'd been meaning to ask you. During her stay, has Elena shown any… interest in any potential suitors?'

Arthur thought for a moment. 'No, I don't think so.'

'Well, I suppose it was too much to hope for. Don't worry, Arthur,' he said, seeing the expression on Arthur's face. 'I have learnt my lesson. No more arranged marriages. But I can always hope – and I know that you have so many knights here. Or are they all spoken for?'

'No no, not at all. Well, Leon's wife has recently given birth to a beautiful baby boy, and Lancelot is happily courting the Lady Elizabeth as of last month.'

'Ah, I am glad to hear that things are going well for your knights. Anyway, good luck Arthur.'

'Thank you, my Lord.'

Lord Godwyn nodded and moved to his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

_YAY! THE WEDDING! IT'S HERE! I AM SO EXCITED!_

**Their Day**

_Chapter 5_

Elyan was sat on the stairs outside the main hall, leaning against the wall. He could hear the many, many guests on the inside talking amongst themselves. Elyan could imagine how uncomfortable and worried Arthur would look, knowing that Gwen was running late. She was supposed to have been walking down the aisle a while ago, but she hadn't even left her chambers yet.

Elyan thought back to when he and Gwen were children and how the other boys would chase her around the marketplace, until one day she turned around and punched the eldest on the nose. All the other children went quiet and the boy who she'd hit stared at her, dazed. Gwen smiled brightly, turned on her heel and skipped happily back to her father's forge. The boys left her alone until their teenage years, when Elyan would have to threaten a few of his friends to stay away from his little sister.

Someone giggled at the top of the stairs, and Elyan looked up and saw Maisie hurrying down the stairs excitedly, wearing a beautiful, simple white smock-style dress with gold embroidery around the neckline, that matched her lovely golden curls that rested on her shoulders. The dirt had been wiped from her face and she looked more beautiful than Elyan had ever seen her.

'Elyan, Elyan, Elyan!' the little seven year old said, squealing with delight. When she was close enough, Elyan swept her up in his arms and gave her a hug.

'Hey!' Maisie hugged him tightly around the neck. 'Wow, Maisie you look beautiful!'

'Thank you! But, Elyan – Gwen looks far more beautiful than I do!'

'Oh, I'm sure that's not true, Maisie. I have never seen someone look so beautiful!'

Someone cleared their throat from the top of the staircase and Elyan looked up. Elena and Leonora stood there, looking smug. They were both clad in identical, elegant white dresses, with their hair tied up in a knot on top of their heads, grasping identical bouquets of flowers, a mixture of Pendragon-red and white roses, with golden ribbons tying them together.

Gwen was stood, smiling, one bridesmaid on each arm at the top of the stairs. She looked at Elyan staring at her and giggled. He looked like someone had slapped him around the face.

Elena and Leonora helped Gwen descend the stairs, and Elyan extended his hand to steady her when she reached the bottom. She wobbled a little on the last step.

'Ridiculous shoes.' She muttered.

Elena scoffed. 'Stop moaning. They look beautiful, and they do wonders for your posture.'

Leonora rolled her eyes. 'Come on, he'll be waiting for her.'

Elyan hadn't stopped staring at Gwen. She looked over at him and smiled awkwardly. 'Do I look that bad?'

Elyan laughed dryly. 'Yeah you look terrible Gwen. What have you been doing all morning?'

The light banter between her and her brother calmed her nerves a little and Gwen kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

'They would be so proud of you, you know.' Elyan swallowed, not having thought about his parents for a while.

Gwen smiled a little. 'You too. I just wish they could be here watching.'

'I'm sure they are – from wherever they are. And Uther as well. I wonder what he'd be thinking of the whole thing.'

Gwen laughed. 'I dread to think!'

A fanfare sounded from inside, and the doors opened to reveal the many faces of their friends, all craning their necks to get a first glimpse of the bride. Gwen blushed and held on to Elyan's arm harder than before.

'Don't let go of me.' She whispered.

'I won't.' he whispered back.

_I'll be back soon I promise – do not fear Merlin fans…_

_**Maisie's Dress –**_

_Google 'monsoon estella dress ivory'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry – last chapter wasn't the wedding. This is the wedding. I really do promise._ ;)

**Their Day**

_Chapter 6_

The doors swung open as the fanfare sounded and Arthur froze. She was here, walking down the aisle. He could imagine Elyan's uncomfortable expression, as he walked with Gwen to give her away. Merlin was facing the back of the hall, at Arthur's side. Merlin smiled, and nudged Arthur.

'Arthur, look.'

Arthur swallowed awkwardly and shook his head slightly. 'No.'

Merlin grinned. 'Arthur. Just look, honestly.'

Arthur forced the muscles in his neck to move round.

Arthur's jaw dropped open, and the breath caught in his throat. Gwen was clinging onto Elyan's left arm, and making her way effortlessly toward him. She was wearing the dress that she had been fussing over endlessly for the past few weeks. It was pure white with lace patterns swirling down toward the ground; the bodice and the short, floating sleeves were embroidered with golden lace. The fabric hugged her body, accentuating how beautiful she was.

Gwen caught his eye and grinned, biting her lip a little to try to calm her nerves. Arthur smiled at her, emotion in his eyes, and took a deep breath.

'She looks beautiful.' Merlin whispered.

Arthur didn't remove his gaze from Gwen. 'She always looks beautiful.'

Merlin grinned at how Arthur's jaw dropped expression was left unchanged.

Gwen's heart pounded in her chest as she and Elyan drew nearer to the end of the aisle. Arthur was staring at her, as if this was the first time he had really seen her. She smiled – he made her forget about the hundreds of people watching, or the fact that she would have to speak in front of them in just a few moments. She took a deep breath as she stopped at Arthur's side. Elyan let go of her arm, and she turned to face him – she had forgotten him, him and everyone else; the bridesmaids walking behind her, one behind the other; the congregation of people come to watch the King of Camelot marry the serving girl. Elyan took her hand in his and smiled at her, looking into her eyes, telling her how proud he was. He bowed and kissed her hand gently, before straightening up and winking at her. She grinned at him as he stepped back and she looked over at Arthur – they smiled at each other excitedly and he linked her fingers with his and gave them a small squeeze.

'My Lords and Ladies. We are gathered today to witness the marriage of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and Guinevere Leodegrance of Camelot.'

Gwen's heart sank a little in her chest – in a few short moments, she would be 'Guinevere Pendragon of Camelot', and in a few short days, 'Queen Guinevere Pendragon of Camelot'! She would never again be just 'Gwen' – never to be able to fade into the background. But of course, she made that choice months ago. She bit her lip and frowned a little, casting a glance at Arthur. He was looking at her worriedly, no doubt wondering if she was having second thoughts. But how could she? She had waited so long to be here – why would she turn away now?

She smiled reassuringly at Arthur, as Geoffrey of Monmouth droned on. Arthur smiled, relieved. Gwen looked at the love in Arthur's eyes and her heart jumped. None of this 'Queen' business mattered – she would always be 'Gwen' to Arthur, and she knew that in a few short moments, she will be proud to be 'Gwen Pendragon', and will be for the rest of her life.

The next few moments were a blur; Arthur said his vows; Gwen said hers; Geoffrey explained the sanctity of marriage – everything was going smoothly.

Geoffrey looked round at Merlin. 'Do you have the rings?'

Arthur whipped round, scowling. Merlin had said he would give them to Geoffrey. Merlin slid his hand into his pocket, smiling happily, and then froze, searching frantically around in his pocket. Arthur scowled menacingly at him.

Merlin frantically patted his various concealed pockets, searching for the rings that had trustingly been placed in his care. Eventually he stopped and slid his hand into another pocket, a relieved look on his face, and passed them gently to Geoffrey, smiling apologetically.

Gwen giggled quietly at Arthur's disgusted face. 'He's _your_ best man.' She whispered.

'It was _your_ idea.' Arthur muttered, annoyed.

Gwen laughed. 'It wouldn't be the same without him – and you find it funny really.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

**Gwen's dress… I hope I picked a good one – there aren't that many wedding dresses out there that look a bit medieval and also would suit Gwen unfortunately…**

_Google – 'debenhams phase eight elizabeth wedding dress'_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, it's been a while! Stupid Internet's been down, so haven't been able to post… I've been sat on a few chapters for a while… so you can't blame me! _

**Their Day**

_Chapter 7_

Arthur raised his goblet to his lips and surveyed the room. Gaius was sat at the end of the long table deep in conversation with Geoffrey; Gwaine, Elyan and Percival were sprawled in their chairs with merry looks on their faces; Merlin was chatting animatedly with Lancelot on Arthur's left and on his right, sat Guinevere – his beautiful, beautiful wife.

He watched her for a while. She was listening intently to Leonora as she gushed about how beautiful the ceremony was and how proud she was of her.

Arthur gazed at her, watching her hand as she gently stroked the material of her dress under the table with her thumb. Discreetly, Arthur slipped his hand under the table and wrapped it gently around hers. She visibly relaxed but didn't look round at him; she just continued listening to Leonora and began stroking the back of his hand. Her hair still hung perfectly down her back, her eyes bright and her face radiant.

'Are you alright, Arthur?' Leonora asked.

'Yes – fine thank you.' He smiled. 'Gwen, I think we should start the dancing now.'

Gwen's face fell slightly. 'Alright.'

Arthur smirked. 'You'll be fine.' he whispered.

She smiled weakly and nodded. Arthur looked over at the musicians in the corner and nodded curtly. Immediately, they began playing a waltz.

Arthur led Gwen by the hand to the middle of the room, as the whole hall hushed in anticipation. Arthur squeezed her hand, smiled and bowed theatrically. She blushed, smirked and curtsied a little, bowing her head. He took her hand in his left, and settled his other on her waist. Gwen took a deep breath and smiled up at him, bravely.

'Ready?' whispered Arthur.

'No.'

Arthur smirked. 'You'll be fine. Just follow my lead.'

And Arthur began to dance. He stepped forwards abruptly, forcing her to tilt her head to look up at him. He stepped back, pulling him with her, and began waltzing around the room. Gwen smiled up at him.

'How am I doing?' she whispered.

'Very well. You look wonderful.'

'I think you're a little biased.' She said, smiling up at him.

'No – not at all! What would make you think that?' he said with mock surprise.

She giggled and nestled her head on his chest, as Leon led Leonora onto the dance floor followed by numerous couples twirling and waltzing around Arthur and Gwen. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen spied Elena sitting on her chair at the long table, and casting sideways glances at Gwaine, who was sitting trying not to catch her eye.

'Arthur. Look over there.' Gwen murmured and gestured with her head. Arthur turned and smiled. Gwaine had looked over at Elena and she was smirking at him coyly. He blushed and looked pointedly away. Arthur caught his eye, smiled and gestured his head toward Elena. Gwaine looked shocked and looked over at Elena, then back at Arthur.

Arthur mouthed. 'Ask her!'

Gwaine stood up, looked determinedly at Elena and strode over to her, bowed low and kissed her hand. She smiled, took his hand and stood up. Gwaine led a grinning Elena onto the dance floor, and fell into step with the rest of the couples. Elena looked over at Gwen and grinned excitedly at her. Gwen grinned back and laughed softly.

'Do I hear more wedding bells?' Gwen asked, amused.

'Well, I dunno… you know Gwaine. But if anyone can make an honest man out of him, it'd be Elena.'

'I hope so. Goodness knows how headstrong there kids are gonna be!'

Arthur chuckled. 'Let's not get ahead of ourselves! They're only dancing!'

'And you were only staying in my house for undercover during a jousting tournament!'

'Haha.' Arthur said sarcastically.

_I think I'll leave it there. I like this – and I totally think Elena and Gwaine should get together. That would be awesome! Love you guys! _

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_This started off as Chapter 7 – it was gonna be a tiny chapter between the ceremony and the feast, where Arthur and Gwen seek a little moment for a breather, but when I was writing it, it just didn't seem like it was going in that direction. So I changed it to after the feast – it seems to fit better that way._

**Their Day**

_Chapter 8_

Arthur pulled Gwen by the hand away from the busy hall and toward a flight of stairs, but she stopped suddenly.

'Wait!' she said excitedly, letting go of his hand.

Arthur turned to her, frowning slightly through the grin that was plastered across his face. Gwen scooped up her dress in one hand and unhooked the heeled slippers from her feet and held them together in one hand.

'Ok.' She said, grinning and taking Arthur's hand. 'Let's go!'

He smiled and flew up the stairs, pulling her by the hand. They ran together through corridors and up staircases, and finally, Arthur threw the door open to the bedroom that had been busily prepared for the newly married couple.

'Now,' said Arthur turning to Gwen and taking both her hands in his. He gently laid his forehead on his and stared lovingly into her gentle brown eyes, which were now wide with love and adoration. 'My wife.'

They both laughed excitedly.

'I can scarcely believe it!' Gwen giggled. 'We're married!'

'I know. You're stuck with me now!'

'Don't be silly. I've waited too long for you – if I had any second thoughts at all do you think I'd still be here? Besides, I love you very much. My husband.'

'And I you. My wife.' Arthur bent his head and captured her lips with his and Gwen swiftly brought her hands up to caress his neck, dropping her shoes to the floor.

Arthur pulled away and stroked her face. 'Now.' He said, kissing her cheeks and nose tenderly. 'Let's start our lives together.'

_Finished! There it is… all done! Yay! I'm so happy. Hope you all enjoyed it, and remember; a review would not go amiss! _

_Thanks so much, guys!_

_Love  
>Goldylox<em>

_xxx_


End file.
